


Rational Thoughts

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes to work out his issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the end of 307. If you know me, you'll see where this is going. Thanks to [](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/profile)[**misa_05**](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta, and to [](http://leucocrystal.livejournal.com/profile)[**leucocrystal**](http://leucocrystal.livejournal.com/) for liking the idea of this. Thanks should also be given to [](http://lapses.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lapses.livejournal.com/)**lapses** for originally coming up with a name used in this piece. All mistakes are mine at this point.

Rationally, you know that this was a bad idea, but it doesn’t matter right now. You’re fucking pissed that someone had gotten to your girlfriend again and you couldn’t save her. Nearly losing her in June broke you down, and you can’t do that to yourself again. Not after all of the happy times you’ve had with her since then.

This time, you thought, there was someone still around to blame—someone that you could physically touch to resolve the slow-burning anger in your stomach. Keith tried to talk you out of leaving the apartment, but you can’t be bothered with logic when you know someone wanted to hurt her. Another person you know was out there and was responsible for her pain, and there was so much you could do to rectify the situation.

As you marched over to his dorm room, the rage you had at Veronica, and well, the whole situation you’re in built and you just wanted to make him pay. He could have been useful earlier in the day when you demanded to know where she was, but all you were given was insipid answers that didn’t clue you in to where she was.

Slamming hard against the door, you pray to the fucking heavens that Wallace was still in the middle of nowhere studying. You’d hate for him to have to watch you beat the shit out of his roommate, no matter how much you hated the Piz Dispenser—those looks he gave her only one part of your distrust. Wallace didn’t need to see the angry side of you, not after those headlights and the general hate you had towards Veronica in high school.

The dispenser ambled over to the door, finally, and then you were at him faster than you thought possible. A hard punch to his face knocked him to the ground, which gave you a moment to decide the next move. Kicking was too easy, and this didn’t need to be easy at all. Kneeling down to the floor, you’re reminded of how much he hurt her this time. He had to be evasive when you visited earlier—when you _needed_ to find her. Punches came from you faster than you thought possible, but it doesn’t matter; she’s at home recovering from a dose of GHB, and he had a smug expression before you connected with him. You might have been an asshole, and maybe you still are, but that didn’t stop you from determining that he was just as bad, and that he needed to be punished.

He winced as one punch hit his ribs—it would leave a good bruise, but you don’t care at all. He deserved it for what he put her through. He was _supposed_ to be her friend, but what friend lied to someone on a desperate search for another friend? Not a good question to ask yourself, you realized, but it doesn’t matter. The anger still poured out of your arms, and then suddenly, the anger was gone. Hands going limp, frustration easing out of your body, you looked down at the damaged, ignorant man underneath you. This was such a bad idea, but now that the damage was done, there wasn’t anything to do, but run—something you were damn good at doing.

Slowly moving away from the battered boy beneath you, you muttered something and then walked out of the room. You arrived at the Range Rover, got in, and drove back to the Sunset Cliffs. You didn’t really need to beat the crap out of him, but that voice in your head, the one that you tried to push aside, rose up and suggested that venting frustration was better than quietly looking at a broken girlfriend. Action over inaction, you thought. It would have made Aaron proud, you mused, but then you erased that concept from your brain for one about how she would be feeling now. Thoughts of Aaron and Veronica together never ended well in your imagination, and given the situation she was in, it was especially bad.

You retook your position on the couch next to her, as she slept off the GHB. She’d ask you where you went if she had the consciousness, and it will only be a few hours until she does that – ask where you went and what you did. Luckily for you, the dispenser didn’t land a punch on you, and you only looked a bit worse for wear. Keith was smart enough to realize where you went, but that doesn’t matter to you. You were protecting her, and he would have done the same thing. Protecting Veronica was job one, and he had done his part, and you yours.

Rational thoughts returned to your brain as you walked back into the Mars apartment. A supportive boyfriend entered, not a crazed jealous boyfriend who just pummeled another man.


End file.
